Soeurs
by owluvr
Summary: Just some moments in the life of Victoire and Dominique. Because your sister is always there for you, no matter what. Done for MissSadieKane's Sibling Rivarly Challenge and HedwigBlack's Weekly Challenge!


Sœurs

Hey, everyone, so this is my entry for MissSadieKane's Sibling Rivalry Challenge and also this week's HedwigBlack's Weekly Challenge. The siblings are Victoire and Dominique. For this week you have to do quotes from the Wizard of Oz. I'm doing, "Hearts will never be practical until they can be made unbreakable," and, "Some people without brains do an awful lot of talking," I'm not sure if this will be one chapter, or multiple chapters, but I'm just going to go with it. Thanks.

I stared at the ceiling. It was early morning, and the pitter-patter of the rain was thumping outside my window. It was going to be a groggy, rainy day. It matched my mood exactly. Stupid boys who thought that they could have a relationship with me even though we've been best friends forever. I threw a pillow across my room. It knocked down a picture that I had with the two of us, when we were little. The frame fell over and broke. It was shattered, just like my heart.

_Knock, knock._ At first, I thought it was just the rain, so I ignored it.

_Knock, knock._ There it was again.

"Vic?" A voice called softly. I groaned. That was my sister, Dominique, who liked to be called Dom. I loved her, but I didn't want to talk to her.

"Vic?" Dom's voice was a little louder this time.

"Go away!" I groaned and threw a pillow at the door.

"Aloharmora!" She called, and the door unlocked. I groaned again. Dom had turned seventeen a few days ago, and now she could use magic. I threw another pillow at her.

"Well, hello to you too," she said. I glared at her.

"Go away," I groaned.

"Now is that the way to treat your favorite sister?" she asked, smiling innocently.

"You're my only sister," I pointed out.

"So I must be your favorite," She said, then came over to my bed and sat down.

"So, Vic. How are you?" she asked.

"Oh, Dom, I'm perfectly fine. It's just that my boyfriend broke up with me yesterday because…well he didn't really give me a reason. And on top of that, he happened to be my best friend for…I don't know my whole life, and now we're probably never going to ever speak again,"

"Oh, right," she said, "Go on, Vic. Get it all out,"

"Well that's all really…except for the fact that now my heart feels shattered, like a million pieces like that picture frame over there," I said, and she turned towards it.

"Did you break that?" she laughed.

"With a pillow," I replied. Then, Dom got serious again.

"Is that really all?" she asked.

"Well, I just wish I didn't have a heart because then it wouldn't hurt so much!" I yelled. Dom looked startled. Then she smiled.

"Well, Vic, hearts will never be practical until they can be made unbreakable…and they will always be breakable. It is part of what makes us human," she says.

"I can wish, can't I?" I say.

"I suppose you can, but wishing won't get you far. Doing, now that's going to get you somewhere…" she said.

"Do you know what Dom?" I ask.

"What?" she says absentmindedly.

"Most people wouldn't believe me if I said this, but you can be really deep sometimes," I say. She smiles.

"It's all part of the charm," she assures me. I laugh.

"Seriously. I wish Teddy and I didn't have brains, so then we couldn't talk, and would've never asked each other out.

"Some people without brains do an awful lot of talking. Remember Veronica Vaisley?" She asks. Veronica Vaisley was a girl that had been in my year in school, in Slytherin. She was inn a group of girls we called the Loserins, and she hadn't been the brightest in the group. And that's putting it nicely. But she could gossip and spread rumors like a virus.

"Yeah," I laugh, "I remember her."

"Also, if you and Teddy didn't have brains, they you wouldn't have waited this long to get together. You would've gotten together already, because you wouldn't have thought, you would just have kissed and stuff…" she said seriously.

"You know what Dom?" I ask her.

"What?" she asks back.

"You've grown-up a lot in the last few years. I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks," she says, "Helping Molly realized that that's what I love to do. Help people. I helped Molly; I'm helping you now, so I decided what I wanted to do with my life. I went to the Professors and dropped some subjects I don't need. I think that they were all relieved that I finally figured it out. Remember how many classes I was taking?"

"Yeah," I think back to all of Dom's homework that she had because she hadn't figured out what she wanted to be, so she was taking basically everything, "Wait a minute! What is it that you figured out?"

"Oh, I want to be a Healer," She says, "Fix things, you know? And Aunt Ginny heard about that, and she said that if I wanted to as a side job, I could write an advice column for the _Daily Prophet, _because they don't have one of those, and they need one…"

"That's amazing, Dom! I'm so proud of you!" I say and I hug her.

"Yeah, I suppose," she says.

"Wow, that's great! I'm definitely going to need that advice column," I tease.

"Nah, why use the paper when you can just ask me in person?" she teases back. I smile.

"Girls, 'urry down! Breakfast is almost ready, and ze food is already getting cold!" Ma mère calls.

"One minute!" Dom calls down. She turns to me, "Are you ready to go down?"

"Yes, but give me a minute," I said. I walk back over to the picture of me and Teddy. We are smiling and waving, but instead of making me depressed, it gives me a warm, happy feeling. Maybe all you need sometimes is a little sisterly love. Well, and a fabulous breakfast couldn't hurt, right?

A/N-Yay! I hoped that you enjoyed it! I think I might make this into a series of drabbles. Oh, and that Molly thing? That's important. Not in this story, but it will be in some other story. Also, I have all of the jobs that I think the NextGen would have on a list, so I already knew what Dom's job would be long before I wrote this. I don't know why that came up, but whatever. Victoire, in case you care, is a Auror. So I hoped you like, and if you want more of Victoire and Dominique, check out my story, Just Tri Again (look at me advertising myself)!


End file.
